The Resources are required to satisfy various needs and wants of people, businesses, and machines. Resources come in the form of time, talents, money, materials, energy, services, people, knowledge, communication, and other tangible and intangible assets. While resource requirements and capacities are often generally known, they are often not specifically articulated. Although resource availability and needs can be generally advertised, there lacks an easy to use host system and method to assess and match clients' specific resource capacities with other clients' correspondingly specific resource needs.
Numerous innovations for capacity and demand matching systems have been provided as described below. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific purposes to which they address, they differ significantly from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,645,312, to Flinn et al., teaches methods and systems for generating personalized recommendations with an enhanced capacity for beneficial serendipity may be applied to enhance personalization functions; U.S. Pat. No. 8,332,418, to Giordani et al., teaches a method and system for matching people by obtaining, for a set of people, response information associated with previous matches the set of people have been a part of; and U.S. published patent application. No. 2,015,127,565, to Chevalier et al., teaches a method and system for matching people, companies, organizations, and/or the like that may benefit from being connected using a social platform.
Thus there remains a need for a system and method to provide host assessment, categorization and matching of client resource capacity data with client resource needs data. The host system provides client data storage and processing of both the capacity and the needs of multiple resources in a way that allows for the client data to be cross-referenced, then efficiently and effectively matched. This matching creates shared value, which has potential economic, societal, academic, & philanthropic benefits.
Numerous innovations for demand and capacity matching systems have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific purposes they address, they differ from the present invention and would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.